


Braidcraft

by havisham



Series: Bid Me Run [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Mother-Son Relationship, None of Anaire's children appreciate her sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Fingon knew of braidcraft, he learned from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braidcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy scene that takes place during the events of _Racing Towards the Start._

“Ah, it’s been a long time since I did this,” Anairë said as she smoothed out Findekáno’s carefully brushed hair with a pleased sigh. Findekáno grinned and leaned gently against her knees. He was sitting on the plush carpet in Anairë’s dressing room, as she began to braid his hair. She did it very skillfully; whatever Findekáno knew of braidcraft, he had learned from his mother. 

“Straight and as smooth as water! Turukáno’s hair is like your father’s -- very lovely to look at, but ordeal to comb through, with all those waves and curls. And Irissë doesn’t let me touch her hair, and Arakáno...” 

She sighed and chuckled. “It’s impossible to get him to sit still.” 

Findekáno stirred, feeling guilty over the trace of tiredness in his mother’s voice. He said, “Irissë has been very touchy lately, I’ll speak to her about it.” 

“My dear, it’s nothing you can talk her out of,” Anairë said. “I was the same at her age -- I could never be in the same room as my mother without getting into an argument.” 

Findekáno craned his neck back to catch his mother’s eye. “I’m sure _I_ was never like that.” 

“No, of course not,” Anairë said, looking down at him with a fond smile. “You were always very agreeable and charming, and did whatever you liked anyway. All children are different and all of them are difficult,” she said with a sigh. “You will see that, one day.”

“And if I never get married, and have no children?” 

“Well! Then you would be a well-beloved uncle, I suppose, and drive Turukáno and Irissë to distraction by spoiling their children.” 

Findekáno shook his head, and leaned against his mother’s knees. “I would like that.” 

“I thought so! But really, darling, why do you think that you will never be married? Is it because of Turukáno going before you? That is why I advised him to wait a while, but you see, the two of them became impatient.” 

“Thirty years, Amil, it is a long time to wait when you are in love,” he said with a sad sigh. 

“My poor melancholy child!” She bent down and kissed the top of his head lightly. “Is that the problem? Because you have not fallen in love?” 

Anairë looked at him more closely. “No, that is not it.” 

“Amil…” 

“Is she someone … unsuitable? Oh, don’t look at me like that! A noblewoman, a commoner, it shouldn’t matter, I know. But it does matter, doesn’t it? Court-life isn’t something you can throw at someone when they have not prepared for it their whole lives. It’s cruel, otherwise.” 

“No, if I am in love with someone -- which I am not saying that I am! -- But for the sake of argument, say that I was … That person would be higher placed than me, never fear.” 

“Oh, Findekáno, you couldn’t. That is kin too near.” 

“I -- _what?_ ” 

“You are talking about one of Ingwë’s daughters, of course. My dear, she dawdled you in her lap as a baby! Imagine how awkward the wedding would be. Where would we sit Indis?” 

“Eru-in-Arda! Amil, _stop_ …”

“Oh, don’t be so serious! Honestly, you’re getting as bad as Turukáno! Now, hold still... ”


End file.
